1. Field
This application relates to storage devices, systems and methods for muffler pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
Muffler pipes come in various sizes, and shapes. A wide variety can be challenging to store in a small area. It can also be difficult to locate and remove one of them from a large variety that are being stored. The storage and removal process can also be hazardous.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,672, entitled “Pipe Holder for End of Pipe,” discloses the use of hooks to hang muffler pipes on a cable. This approach, however, can be cumbersome to use, may result in the hanging muffler pipes being crooked, thus occupying additional space, and requires an inventory of hooks to be manufactured, manipulated and inventoried. A variant of this hooking arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,176 to Downing et al.